California
In the town of El Toro, along the Mexican border, banker Welles exploited Mexican migrant workers who used his bank in order to swindle them out of their money. This plot was foiled by the Two-Gun Kid. The Gunhawk traveled through the area where he came to the assistance of a local rancher chasing some renegade Native Americans. The chase took them into Death Valley where the Natives died drinking poisoned water. 20th Century In 1941, a ship mutiny off the coast of California was halted by the Sub-Mariner. Following the entry of the United States into World War II, the Imperial Japanese Army targeted the shores of Santa Cruz, attacking the coast with shark-shaped one man submarines. This attack was thwarted by the Vision. Later that year the state was invaded by the forces of the Mock Mikado an Imperial Japanese warrior who claimed to be the brother of Emperor Hirohito. His invasion was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. By 1943 the Japanese attempted to use Death Valley as a the secret location of their activities. The first was to develop new jet fighters, but they were destroyed by the Human Torch and Toro. Death Valley was also where the Japanese agent known as Saber Tooth plotted to free his fellow spies from a nearby internment camp before he was stopped by the Sub-Mariner. The Sub-Mariner also stopped Dr. Suki's plan to signal Japanese bombers of viable targets. Also during this time Captain America and Bucky saved California from an invasion from General Nikki and his "Cylinder of Doom", and the Nazi living bio-weapon known as Fungi who laid waste to California farm land before being driven back to Germany. Death Valley became the hideout of Japanese forces again in 1944, when they took over the home of Death Valley Pete and exploited his gold mine to construct mock ups of American fighter jets to attack American targets. Their plans were ruined once again by Captain America and Bucky. In 1946, the town of Long Beach was terrorized when insane inventor Tom Hendricks who created mechanical spiders to murder models in an deranged revenge plot over the loss of his wife, the model known as Lolita Dale, he was stopped by the Sub-Mariner. In 1949, Blonde Phantom and Mark Mason investigated the Thing in the Swamp, a creature that was reported to be haunting a lake front area. They uncovered that the property owner, Prunella Hawkins, was trying to scare people off the property in a futile attempt to tap the area for gold, even though it was picked clean during the gold rush of the previous century. Modern Age ------ | PointsOfInterest = * Alcatraz Island * Beverly Hills * Caltech (California Institute of Technology) * University of California, Berkeley * University of California, Los Angeles * Centerville * Central City * Los Angeles ** Avengers Compound ** Bronson Canyon *** The Hostel ** La Brea Tar Pits *** The Hostel ** Hollywood * Malibu ** The Runaways' Malibu Dream House ** Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion * Pasadena * Sacramento * San Francisco Bay ** Oakland ** San Francisco *** Fisherman's Wharf *** Golden Gate Bridge and Golden Gate Park *** Grace Cathedral ** Utopia ** Marin County *** San Rafael * San Diego | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California California at Wikipedia] }} Category:U.S. States Category:California Category:Spanish Empire